Blog użytkownika:Czkawusiek339/Smoczy Władca
thumb|398pxinfo: -JWS1 -Valka jest w prologu i może pojawi się pod koniec opka -jeśli istnieje podobne opowiadanie to przepraszam, i zapewniam że od nikogo nie ściągam -''pochyła czcionka to myśli i sny'' ''- pogróbiona i pochyła na raz to język smoków'' '-pogrubiona to informacje oddemnie' -szczerze przepraszam za orto, inter itd. Miłego czytania i zaczynamy. PROLOG Dawno, dawno temu, na wyspie zwanej Berk, urodził się chłopiec, którego przeznaczeniem było pogodzić ze sobą świat smoków i ludzi. Był on następcom tronu, a nazywał się Czkawka Haddock III. Pewnej nocy, podczas wojny, jeden smok wdarł się do pokoju małego Czkawki, lecz nie zaatakował, tylko zaczął się z nim bawić. Kiedy matka chłopca, Valka, wbiegła do pokoju syna, chcąc go ratować, smok odwrócił się w jej stronę, przypadkowo raniąc niemowlę. Val i smok stali tak i patrzyli sobie w oczy, dopóki do pokoju malucha nie wszedł Stoik, wódz wyspy i ojciec Czkawki, który widząc smoka rzucił pospiesznie i niecelnie toporem (w smoka(chciał trafić w smoka)). Stoik wziął płaczącego Czkawkę na ręce, a wielki pomarańczowo-czerwony smok porwał kobietę i odleciał z nią. Tak oto małemu Czkawce został na świecie już tylko ojciec. Przynajmniej wszyscy tak myśleli. Koniec prologu. Mam nadzieję że się podoba. Dozobaczyska. ROZDZIAŁ 1 POZNANIE Zaczyna się tak jak w JWS 1 (na początku będzie nudno, ale z czasem opko się rozkręci(chyba)) PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Cześć! Mam na imię Czkawka, super wiem, śmiejcie się. Może coś o mnie: jestem wątły (wcześniak, no, wiecie o co mi chodzi), mam zielone oczy i brązowe włosy z przełyskiem rudego. Zazwyczaj ubieram się w zieloną tunikę przepasaną brązowym pasem, w tym samym co tunika kolorze spodnie i ciepłe, brązowe, futrzane półbuty (jeśli wolno tak mi to nazwać). Na to nakładam brązową, futrzaną kamizelkę. To teraz przejde do dzisiejszej nocy, w ciągu której smoki znalazły sobie czas na atak. Ja znowu będę siedział w kuźni u naszego kowala Pyskacza. Jestem jego czeladnikiem już sporo czasu. A, i zapomniałem. Jestem synem wodza wyspy. - O Czkawka, jesteś. Myślałem że cię capnęły - powiedział Pyskacz. - Co? Kogo? Mnie? Nieeee no, co ty? Ja jestem dla nich zabardzo napakowany, nie poradziły by sobie z taką, no wiesz, masą - odpowiedziałem mu. - Czemu? Na wykałaczkę wsam raz. Odebrałem od wikingów bróń i zacząłęm ją naprawiać. Wtedy usłyszałem krzyki. - Nocna Furia! - Kryć się! Nikt nigdy nie złapał tego smoka. Postanowiłem spróbować pierwszy. W tym momencie usłyszałem głos Pyskacza. - Czkawka! Naostrz broń! Ja ide pomóc chłopakom. Czekasz tu. Nie idziesz. Rozumiemy się, tak? Pokiwałem głową na tak. Kiedy kowal wybiegł z kuźni i zaczął walczyć, ja szybko pomknąłem z moją wyrzutnią sieci, (którą sam wymyśliłem i wynalazłem), nad klif. Zobaczyłem cień Nocnej Furii. Wystrzeliłem sieć, ale odrazu, największa ciamajda na świecie, czyli ja, musiała coś zepsuć. Lecz... - T t t trafiłem, trafiłem go, mam nadzieję, że ktoś to widział! - wtedy za mną wyłonił się Koszmar Ponocnik, czerwono-czarny, duży smok, który posiada niezwykłą zdolność samozapłonu. - Nie licząc ciebie - powiedziałem z rezygnacją. Rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Smok ruszył za mną. next Schowałem się za słupem, na którego górze było takie ,,ognisko", oświetlające kawałek osady, wychyliłem się by zobaczyć czy smok nadal mnie goni, co się potwierdziło. Słup cały spłoną, a ja zobaczyłam mojego ojca, który bróbuje zabić Koszmara. Wtedy ognio-słup się całkiem rozwalił, przez co spłonęło parę domów. - Przepraszam, tato - powiedziałem. - Ale trafiłem nocną furie - Miałeś być w kuźni! Ach, dlaczego nigdy nie zrobisz tego, co ci każę? - spytał się wódz wyspy. - No bo to to, to jest silniejsze odemnie. Jak widzę smoka, to muszę go... zabić. Taki przymus mam, jakby. - Oj tak, na pewno masz. Ale pogromcą smoków to ty nie jesteś, wiesz? A teraz wracaj do domu. Dopilnuj, żeby tam dotarł. Ja muszę po nim posprzątać. Poszedłem z Pyskaczem do domu, wysłuchująć obelg moich rówieśników. W trakcie porozmawiałem trochę z kowalem: - Na prawdę go trafiłem - zacząłem rozmowę. - Tak, tak, jasne - odpowiedział mi. - Ale tata mi nie wierzy. AA jak coś mówię to patrzy na mnie z takim jakby rozczarowaniem, jakby dali mu za mało wędliny w kanapce. ,,Kierowniku, przepraszam, zamawiałem tłustego chłopaka, i żeby miał bary, co najmniej jak szkapa, i co, i dostałem jakiś rybi szkielet. - Nie, nie potrzebnie tak dramatyzujesz, to nie twój wygląd najbardziej go drażni, tylko charakter. - A, dzięki, że mi to podsumowałeś. - Oj,zrozum no, przestań na siłę być kimś kim nie jesteś. - Ja tylko próbuję być jednym z was - na tym skończyła się nasza rozmowa. Jak tylko zamknąłem drzwi, szybko wymknąłem się z domu poszukać ustrzeloną bestię. Parę minut później: Szukam smoka już parę minut i nadal go nie znalazzłem, a szukałem wszęzie. - Bogowie się na mnie uwzięli - schowałem do kamizelki mój notatnik, w którym narysowałem mapę lasu. - Inni to gubią nóż, albo kubek, ale nie ja, mnie się udało zgubić całego smoka. Na drodze zauważyłem gałąź, więc ją odepchnąłem, lecz ta walnęła mnie w oko. Spojrzałem na drzewo, od którego pochodzi ta gałąź. Było całe wyschnięte. Tu musiał spaść. Poszedłem dalej. Wychyliłem się spod pagórka i zobaczyłem nieprzytomną nocną furie. next Podszedłem do niej i powiedziałem: - Tttrafiłem go. Ttteraz wszystko się zmieni. Tak! Albowiem własnoręczznie ubiłem bestię... A! - smok ruszył łapą. Otworzył oczy, a ja rzekłem do niego: - Zabiję cię, smoku. Ach, zaraz, zaraz wytnę ci serce i zaniosę mojemu ojcu. Jestem wikingiem. Jestem wikingiem! - szykowałem się do wbicia noża w brzuch smoka, ale nie miałem serca tego zrobić. W końcu się poddałem. ''Co ja zrobiłem. Muszę to naprawić. Wiem, rozpętam go! ''Jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem. Rozciąłem krępujące go więzy, ten na mnie skoczył i ryknął, a następnie odleciał, ale nie daleko. Wieczorem Pyskacz udzielał lekcji na temat zabijania smoków i pytał się jak według nas sobie poradziliśmy. Następnie wyjął jakąś książkę i stukną nią o stół, po czym powiedział: - Smoczy podręcznik! Wszystko co wiemy, o smokach, o których wiemy.E, dziś nie zaatakują. Wkuwajcie! - Zaraz, mamy czytać? - powiedział Mieczyk. - Pokiwało jego czy co? - swoje trzy grosze dorzuciła Szpadka. - Po co mamy jakieś nudy, jak prościej zabić to coś o czym ktoś te nudy napisał! - Oo. A ja to to już z 7 razy czytałem, i jest taki smok co charka rządkiem prosto w twarz, albo taki drógi który... - Tak, bardzo ciekawe, sam se mogę o tym poczytać - znowu Mieczyk. - Tylko po co? - zapytała się bliźniaczka poprzednika. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania